Revenge
by InkyandDarkJelly
Summary: So this is what happens when Jinx has enough. Need ideas for possible second chapter. By Inky :
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay so this is what I got to do when I WAS REALLY BORED... so read and review please!! Kind of takes place after my last story...)

Sleep

Have you ever had one of those days where you 're tired, hungry, and grouchy all at the same time? Well that's been happening to Jinx a lot lately. Even when she finally gets time to sleep, something always wakes her up. Lately, it's been her boyfriend.

Kid Flash always finds some other terribly obnoxious way to get on her nerves. Going into her room and blasting music, "fixing" her alarm clock, poring water on her face, or just waking her up. Jinx definitely had enough. At the moment she was just walking around in circles in the hall, desperately trying to stay awake.

"Uh... Jinx? Are you okay?" Kid Flash said while walking out of his room.

She just glared at him. His incredibly cocky personality was driving her insane. He was already dressed and ready to fight crime. Though his suit was a little messed up from her kicking his ass. Her eyes glowed. She was definably, unimaginably, pissed off.

"Oh right sorry... don't kill me with her hexes because remember whatever you do to kill me will leave you some time in prison."

He really had to move quickly to avoid the ceiling from falling on his head. After a long pause Jinx said,

"You know you can be a little to damn annoying, right?" she said with and evil grin. She had plans this time. He was going to have to figure out the hard way.

"Jinx jail! I'll get you some coffee and a scone and will call it even. That sounds good right?"

"Whatever you say... how about you stop bugging me in my sleep _and_ get me coffee? I don't really have time to do anything anyway." She said in her actress tone. She just loved to do that.

He quickly ran off to buy her a freaking large coffee from Starbucks. Oh just because she said she wasn't going to hurt him, her revenge was going to be perfect.

(A/N: Okay I need everyone who reads this to list the best pranks they ever pulled. I need at least 4 to start the next chapter. Even if you don't have a accont please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Ha ha! I finally am updating. I never, ever, not finish a story. So thanks to review peoples I have ideas! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for ideas!)

Explosions

Treacherous things happen to boyfriends who misbehave. To Tell you the truth some boys don't live on in this country because of their girls. No, Jinx was not going to kill Kid Flash directly, but she was going to annoy him to death.

Oh this girl had a jam packed day. It started at 2:00a.m. When the speed demon finally fell asleep. As he rested in his bed, a beeping sound started to go off. His alarm didn't go off _that_ early. Next thing he new he was fast asleep. Over night, his dream was... strange.

_ Jinx and him where walking through a clear green meadow. _

_ "Try and catch me Jinx! He said before he ran around her in circles. She just giggled and watched him run around and around in circles around her. Her hair was down and curled and the edges. Even though she didn't look exactly the same, he thought only of how beautiful she looked. _

_ "Don't you ever get dizzy?" She said with a over exasperated voice. Even when she was angry he thought about how beautiful she was. She had a sly smile on her face._

_ "Don't smile at me like that. It's creepy. Though how can you have that facial expression and look so pretty." He was so out of it that he didn't even notice that he gave even dream Jinx a strait compliment. She was just smiling and standing next to him. She lifted up her hand and put it on his head. It was a sort of burning sensation, and it burned like shit. The burn didn't spread very fast. Like when you break an egg over someones head. It felt so real. Then Jinx's eyes glowed and he set on fire. He was burning and Jinx was just laughing and pointing. He just fell till he was a pile of ash._

He woke with a jolt. He must have had a really bad dream. He felt like he was still burning. Insides tingling, head spinning, full on pain. He looked at his fingers. Little red dots were sitting on his fingers. He must of got chicken pocks from Robin. Damn him. Though, it was weird that chicken pocks spread so quickly. He looked at his arms again. Chicken pocks didn't move.

"RED ANTS!!!" he screamed while jumping off his bed and brushing his arms quickly.

"Wow. You just noticed that." said a voice he didn't recognize. Sitting in his arm chair, was a girl with green eyes, ebony colored hair, and freckles. She was about Jinx's height, shape, and size. Her long fingers spread out wide on a box, clearly labeled Red Ants. Her other hand was resting on a bottle of honey.

"I know I'll regret asking but, who are you, why am I covered in honey and red ants and what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh come on! It's not obvious! A day after you bug the hell out of Jinx I show up. I'm Jinx's official terminator. She asked me not to murder you, just get you back. So I drugged you and poured honey on you, then the red ants. It's not my personal business to kill you so... this is good enough." said the stranger.

"Um... okay... so what are you still doing in my room?"

"Jinx wants me to tell you that _we_ need a shopping day, and _you _have to watch some kids I babysit. Kay? There in the hall. So I'll see you at six and sorry about the ants."and she hopped up and walked out.

"Oh Jinx thinks she can get me back with ants and kids? Come on! I can deal with villains! Babies cant be that hard!"

Oh he was wrong. Five little kids running around, screaming, eating things they found in the cabinet! It was a nightmare. 8 hours of screaming drove him mad. Normally he thought little kids were cool. Not anymore. When Jinx and the Jinx friend walked through the door, the said goodbye to the kids and the six of them walked away. Leaving Jinx alone with Kid Flash, who stared at her with evil vengeance.

"Nice Jinx. Did you have a fun time?"

"Lovely. Now you know not to mess with me. Oh ya, you may want to clean your floor and your bed. Lots of ants. Good night." was the last thing she said as she walked off.

(A.N: So ya. I was fucking tired when I wrote this so please review if I should add another chapter or not.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N: Okay, so this is my last chapter of my story because its kinda not going with my flow. I still am in love with Jinx and Kid Flash, so I'll write some different stories... So my dad said my new 'nick name' is Minx so you peoples can call me Minxy now too... even though it's very offensive towards some people I like it.)

Truce?

Revenge is so sweet, though it can be hurtful. The streak of revenge is over, and Jinx's best friend is never, ever, let over again. They're lives were better and everyone was happy. Now, on better terms, Kid Flash and Jinx were sitting on the couch in Titans Tower. Rain pounded on the window as the sat side-by-side with their hands clasped around each other. Telling the Titans about their 'fun' week.

"-So I got my revenge on Kid Flash by having my best friend plant a sleep bomb in his bed so he was out cold then pour honey on him and cover him with red ants. To top it all off we had him take care of her five little nitwits of siblings and shes never aloud over again. Is that enough information Beast Boy?!" Jinx said in an agitated tone when she finished telling BB what happen for the _4__th_time.

"Ya, but dude, why would you want to annoy Jinx? I mean she is your girlfriend and all, she's in a bad mood enough as it is..." and he cut himself off there when Jinx's eyes glowed.

When she noticed her eyes were glowing she snapped out of it then said, " Why did you want to make me pissed though? Beast Boy may have possibly been right when he said I don't have the best temper."

"I don't know... you said no but all the parts of me were screaming 'go for it!' So I trusted my instinct and went for it. Were did Beast Boy go though?"

Beast Boy took a cake from the fridge and walked over to Jinx. He turned and said " I wonder what happens when you piss off Jinx..." before slamming the cake onto her face. He's said to be able to walk again in 2 weeks, but if he feels the need to do it again, his recovery time may take longer...

(A.N: Ta da!!! I did it. I honestly was planning on making a long story, but the imagination got the better of me. So now I would like everyone who reads this to leave a review for me and tell me what to write my first chapter of a series of one-shots to be about. If its Jinx and Kid Flash I'll consider it. Does anyone know what Minx means? It's like a bitch, but I personally took it as a compliment so hit the review button below and leave a message!!)


End file.
